Buy The Stars
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Kagero & Saizo enjoy a rare moment of quiet away from a hellish war, and the subsequent chaos that is their lives. Under the cover of night, they're able to act like a normal married couple...to a certain degree, at least. Kagero x Saizo, please review!
**Hey, everyone! So, this oneshot is an excuse to write Kagero & Saizo together. I don't know why, but these two practically write themselves for me. This oneshot is just for fun, and isn't anything super serious. The title is actually based on a Marina and the Diamonds song, but this is NOT a songfic. I just used a song title as the title for this because why the hell not? I like Marina and the Diamonds and _Fire Emblem: Fates_. That's a good enough reason for me.**

 **Just to be clear, this takes place during the events of the game.**

 **I own nothing by Nintendo.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Saizo stared at the starry sky as he laid in the wide open field. He'd been given a break from his duties by his liege, Prince Ryoma. Ryoma had said that Saizo had deserved one for all his hard work, which annoyed the ninja. He hadn't done anything unusual or grand to deserve this. All he'd done was stay close and loyal to Ryoma, never wavering in his allegiance. But after much insistence, Saizo had accepted the break. Some Hoshidan soldiers would watch over Ryoma tonight instead.

But as he laid out in the field, Saizo didn't know how to feel. He yearned to be near his liege in case he was suddenly attacked. Of course, he didn't want to think that such a thing would happen, but he couldn't let his guard down too much. The Hoshido-Nohr war grew worse with each passing day that went by. If Ryoma was killed while he was away…Saizo would kill those responsible before slicing his throat with his own shuriken.

"Saizo."

The voice startled him out of his worrisome thoughts. Saizo sat up with one hand on his weapon, ready to throw it at a moment's notice. He saw a figure appear from out of the dark, illuminated by the moonlight when they were at arm's length. Long, dark brown hair struck him first, followed by familiar clothes, and then warm brown eyes. Realizing who it was, Saizo relaxed. His hand moved away from his weapon.

"Hello, Kagero. Did Lord Ryoma give you the night off as well?"

"He did," Kagero said. "I wasn't sure about it, but he insisted."

"Lord Ryoma did the same thing to me," Saizo replied. "I wonder why? Is he unhappy with us?"

"No, I don't think that's the case. I think he just wants us to relax because we work so hard to keep him safe."

"Seems pointless. I can't seem to relax. I need to be there, protecting him."

Kagero nodded. She sat down beside her fellow retainer in the cool grass. A breeze suddenly appeared for a moment, making her shiver. She hugged herself to warm up.

"Cold?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

Saizo smirked under his mask. He resumed lying on his back, his one good eye fixated on the starry sky above. He saw some constellations, but he didn't know their names. But he didn't care. He just focused on the multiple designs he could find in the navy blue sky.

He lost his focus when Kagero lied close beside him. Her head was close to his, with some of her tresses tickling his face. He shoved them away with another hidden smirk.

"Am I being a bother?"

"No. I enjoy having you here, Kagero. If I didn't want you here, I would've asked you to leave when you first arrived."

"A fair point indeed."

For a while, no one point. Saizo's eye remain fixed on the many constellations that remained clustered against its dark-coloured canvas, while Kagero remained still. One hand reached at Saizo's own hand, but they didn't touch. It looked as though if they did touch, someone would get upset over it. So no one wanted to risk it for that reason.

But Saizo quickly got sick of that worry. He had no reason to think like that. He forced his hand on top of Kagero's. His face grew warm, but he didn't care. He wanted to touch her. He missed the feeling of her skin touching his in such an intimate manner.

Kagero was now blushing at this point. She knew better than to not react to what had occurred. After all, Saizo almost never made the first move; she'd always been the one to initiate things when they were alone. Away from the gaze of others, she let her emotions control her more than she should. Maybe it was wrong. But right now, it didn't matter.

"I enjoy your touch."

"What else do you enjoy?"

"Saizo!" Kagero gasped. "That's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"Heh, neither did I. I guess I'm different around you."

"I suppose so. I must admit, it's a nice change from what I normally see."

Saizo didn't respond. He instead grabbed Kagero's hand to study it. Callouses were on the side and thumb, indicating how much time she's spent on a battlefield. But even with those, her hand still had soft spots and a warmth that he couldn't find anywhere else.

"You can come closer if you want," he said.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that."

"I am."

Kagero removed her hand from his so she could move close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, where it seemed to fit perfectly. She allowed Saizo to wrap an arm around her torso. His hand came to rest at the beginning of her hip.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmm…yes."

Saizo removed his mask and smiled. "Good."

It was rare of him to remove his mask in public. He usually reserved it when alone, far away from any prying eyes. But he didn't count Kagero as prying eyes, so he removed the black ninja mask he wore the rest of the time. He shoved it in a pocket and waited to see if Kagero would notice.

At first, Kagero kept her eyes on the starry sky. When she eventually glanced at Saizo, she had to do a double take.

"You noticed," he remarked.

"I did. You look so handsome," she replied.

Saizo blushed more when a hand smaller than his grazed his cheek. He wasn't used to such an intimate touch, but he wasn't about to tell her to stop. He enjoyed the feeling far too much to even think of doing such a thing. His eye looked at her while she focused on studying his face.

"You're quite beautiful."

"Oh, please."

"You are."

Kagero scoffed before stopping her hand on his temple. Her thumb touched his scar, as if she wanted to rub it away.

"I don't care about any other woman," Saizo said. "My eye's on you, and you alone. I don't speak like this normally, but…I care about you, Kagero."

"Wow… You can be so sweet, Saizo. It's quite different from what I'm used to. But…I like it."

"Good."

Kagero smirked as she sat up and straddled her comrade-in-arms. Her hands ran up and down his clothed chest before resting them on his shoulders. Her smirk grew when Saizo's hands rested at her hips.

"Gods…I want more."

"As do I. But we mustn't raise suspicion. I'm already worried that some of the other retainers know we're here."

"They don't."

"How can you be sure?"

"They're all preoccupied with other thoughts and worries of their lieges."

Kagero mused this. "Perhaps. But this is a big risk already."

"True. I'll keep it a secret if you do."

"I swear I will."

Saizo managed to pin Kagero to the ground. "Good."

The two shared a tender kiss. One kiss turned to two, which turned to three, and then plenty more. They each dug their hands into the other's hair, while Kagero shifted her hips. A groan left Saizo, but he didn't care. He was too wrapped up in memorizing the feeling and taste of her lips.

After several minutes of sharing a passionate moment, they finally broke apart. Kagero rested her head on the middle of Saizo's chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"We'll have to retire to our rooms soon," she said.

"Let's do so later. Right now, I wish to spend more time with you in my arms."

"I won't argue with that."

"Good."

Kagero tightened her grip on her husband. Sighs responded by kissing the crown of her head. He didn't want much out of life. If anything, he only desired to end the war so that he, Kagero, and their son Asugi could finally enjoy being a normal family.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
